1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and devices for automatically providing emergency light incorporating components which react chemically and provide excitation for a fluorescent compound. The invention more particularly relates to systems and devices in which the reactive components are maintained in a non-reactive condition until light is desired, the systems incorporating means to bring said components into a reactive condition and means to display the resultant light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination of means of egress from public buildings by means of artificial lighting is a requirement for public safety. The source of power is usually electrical and of assured reliability, such as the local public utility service. However, under certain circumstances it is desirable to have a source of light that is not electrically activated in the event of failure of the public utility service.
Light can be provided by chemical systems, wherein the luminosity is solely the result of a chemical reaction without requiring any electrical energy. Such light is known as chemiluminescent light.
Chemiluminescent light may be useful where there is no source of electricity. For example in emergencies wherein sources of electrical power have failed, a chemiluminescent system could provide light. Since the system requires no externally generated source of energy, devices can be made small and highly portable. Moreover, chemiluminescent light can be used where conventional illumination may not be desired. It is useful, for example, where electrical means could cause a fire hazard, such as in the presence of inflammable agents. Chemiluminescent light is also effective in the presence of water since there are no electrical connections to short out. Thus it may be seen that chemiluminescent light can have many useful applications for emergency lighting.